


Get Wrecked

by willowswonders



Series: Fics of RP Characters, Probably Mostly Porn [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Androids, M/M, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Robots, Sex Toys, Sort Of, The Robot is The "Toy"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowswonders/pseuds/willowswonders
Summary: Austin admitted his feelings to Wreck. Wreck decided to wreck him.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Fics of RP Characters, Probably Mostly Porn [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980524
Kudos: 6





	Get Wrecked

Austin had spent the past few days getting to know the man who's name he and The Gardener hadn't known, the man who the Gardener had creatively named Wreck for the destroyed building he lived in.

Austin had also developed and Major crush on Wreck. 

It had taken Austin awhile to admit to Wreck that he loved him, but only fifteen minutes after was he sitting on Wreck's dick.

More accurately, Wreck was leaning against a wall and using the moaning Austin like a fleshlight.

Austin was a tall man. 6'3" is definitely much taller than most people. His new boyfriend, however, was _nine feet tall_. He was also incredibly buff.

He had picked up Austin like air and was bouncing him. And Austin was definitely enjoying it just as much as Wreck is. 

Austin had came a few times before Wreck finally released inside the android. Soft pants escaped Wreck as let Austin fall to the ground so he could go grab some lunch.

Austin laid on the ground, incredibly exhausted, and decided that he definitely wanted that to continue happening.


End file.
